<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ритм by Monstra (dzinki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337671">Ритм</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki/pseuds/Monstra'>Monstra (dzinki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, F/F, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzinki/pseuds/Monstra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Где Вивьен делает шаг, Адаар спотыкается. Может быть, всё дело в постоянно отсутствующей музыке.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Adaar/Vivienne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ритм</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>С благодарностью MalkavianKsenia<br/>За подачу идеи и интересные тексты)</p><p>ООС Шрёдингера: если вы его не видите — он с 50%-ной вероятностью мёртв.</p><p>-------------------<br/>Текст также был опубликован мною на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9098636<br/>И на Фанфикусе: https://fanficus.com/post/5f6e2cd84addf90017dcd576</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                В танце, как и в переговорах, важно подстроиться друг под друга. Не первенство, но целые ноги. Вивьен не признала бы и под страхом смертной казни, что когда-то могла оттоптать чужие ноги неумелыми движениями.</p><p>                Конечно, по прошествии времени движения отточились, каждый шаг стал не просто попыткой не упасть, но заявлением: «Я стою крепко».</p><p>                Кто-то злился, глядя на поднимающуюся по карьерной лестнице «выскочку», кто-то втайне желал ей смерти, кто-то предсказывал скорое падение, и каждый разговор, отточенное выражение, каждая маска, приближающие её к абсолютной власти становились тысячами шагов. «Железная Леди» — так её называли за глаза. Она усмехалась в мыслях, оставляя эмоции маскам. Слишком многие думали, будто железо ковалось без огня. Но танец продолжался, и она оттачивала движения годами, среди тех, кто превосходил её во власти, в умениях, в манерах. Во всём. Но спустя годы обучения и практики она уже могла позволить себе идти быстро и уверенно. Пусть и по чужим головам.</p><p>                Жаль, но однажды быстрый темп заставил и её оступиться.</p><p>                Рогатая еретичка из Тени появилась буквально как снег в летний день. Когда на востоке появился огромный разрыв, знаменующий конец света, Вивьен уже могла бы позволить себе вмешаться в дела Церкви и Кругов. Пусть авторитет старшей чародейки и пошатнулся, когда Круги распались, но она всё ещё обладала властью, манерами и выдержкой. Сходящие с ума от страха мятежники не знали, куда им идти после такого провала, а их предводительница была таковой только потому, что кто-то должен был.</p><p>                Вивьен выжидала, чтобы перехватить их. Она не была импульсивной и прекрасно представляла себе все возможные последствия потери контроля. Круг, например, контроль потерял. Хвалёный орден храмовников, даже сама Церковь, целые города — все погрузились в безумие. Люди теряли контроль над собой всюду. Но она — она всегда была наготове.</p><p>                Конклав был не более чем условностью. Желанием Верховной Жрицы демонстративно утереть нос всем и обратиться к вере в эти тёмные дни войн и распрей. Ход красивый, но импульсивный. Вивьен даже близко бы не оказалась рядом. Когда такая толпа озлобленных кретинов собирается в одном месте, ничего хорошего, как правило, не происходит.</p><p>                Вот если эту толпу возглавляет кто-то проницательный… Конечно, Верховная Жрица, по мнению старшей чародейки, была кем угодно, но раз уж допустила то, что допустила, то мудрой её назвать было решительно невозможно.</p><p>                Заминка в танце растягивалась. Участники Игры замерли, вглядываясь в лица своих партнёров. Орлей терял ритм вместе с остальными.</p><p>                Но Вивьен не была бы собой, не умей она обратить и заминку на пользу. Когда жутковатая рогатая бестия обзавелась титулом «Вестница Андрасте», Вивьен позволила себе смешок. Наедине с собой и за запертыми дверьми, но позволила.</p><p>                Все её помыслы с того дня, когда в Вал Руайо пришли новости о произошедшем на Конклаве, обратились в просчёт ближайшей пары месяцев. В Орлее ходило много слухов, и Вивьен скрупулёзно отсеивала зёрна от плевел. Она задавала ритм Игре настолько, насколько могла. Подстраивала обстоятельства ненавязчиво, но контролируемо.</p><p>                Рогатая девка оступалась на каждом шагу.</p><p>                Она явилась в Вал Руайо с кучкой преданных фанатиков, подорвала авторитет собственной организации перед толпой зевак, не в силах воспользоваться маленькой ложью во благо. Мало того, она даже на светский приём по приглашению старшей чародейки заявилась в том же сопровождении. Потрёпанная рогатая девка с длинным зазубренным мечом только не рычала вслед гостям, иначе Вивьен приняла бы её за друффало.</p><p>                Впрочем, иногда рогатой удавались и изящные шаги.</p><p>                Вивьен гадала, было ли это случайностью, или у Адаар просто был свой ритм. Тал-васготка казалась неловкой, хотя могла бы дать фору иному шевалье. Всё-таки бывшая наёмница. Манер же у неё было как у шелудивой ферелденской псины, хорошо уже, что бокал от ножа отличала и говорить умела. Правда, то, что вылетало иной раз из её пасти с выдающимися немного вперёд клыками, выводило из равновесия всех. Не только Вивьен. Но от этого чародейку только ещё больше раздражала эта грубая и неотёсанная девка. Вивьен сохраняла контроль с трудом. В Круге, при дворе, среди сотен светских разговоров ни о чём и на приёмах следить нужно было лишь за собственным языком, думать наперёд, но рядом с рогатой махиной не получалось продумывать. Варианты развития событий казались невозможными, но рогатая каждый раз достигала именно невозможного. С ужасом Вивьен замечала, что понемногу ослабляет контроль над неподвластным ей бедствием, так ловко упорядочивающим мир вокруг, но её собственный мир ввергающий в хаос. Чародейка начала ослаблять тугие завязки корсета, ведь с ним не угнаться по полям за рогатой громадой. Она прибегала всё чаще к целебным мазям, выбиваясь из сил. Даже украшения и каблуки становились просто несообразными в бесконечных походах по болотам, лесам и полям, а затем попросту ломались.</p><p>                Неуместность разрывала Вивьен на части изнутри. Она предавала сама себя, сбивала ритм, и танец её всё больше походил на дикарские пляски Адаар.</p><p>                Нет, Вивьен оставляла за собой право на самообладание. Выдыхала глубоко и продолжала подстраиваться под ритм, вести переговоры, но, как оказалось, Адаар в переговорах не смыслила абсолютно. Только в ультиматумах.</p><p>                Рогатая обижалась почти по-детски, дула губы, когда Вивьен намекала на необходимость уступок. Адаар пылко стояла за свои идеалы, совершенно не представляя, что это утопия. Ни в разговорах с почти одержимыми Серыми Стражами, подставляющими всех под удар, ни с озверевшими магами или одичавшими храмовниками. Адаар была за всё хорошее и против всего плохого. Полутонов она не понимала.</p><p>                Вивьен слышала её выступления на трибунах. Доходчивые, иногда и прямо грубые ругательства, перемежающиеся с постоянным «но мы». Адаар вздымала в воздух кулак, и толпа перед ней волновалась, словно само Недремлющее Море. Толпа людей следовала, подчинялась и принимала любое самодурство своей «Вестницы».</p><p>                Вивьен состояла в Инквизиции уже достаточно, но снова и снова запиналась, снова терялась, корила себя, искала выход из тупика, но Адаар ставила стены. Из-за её непрошибаемой прямоты стены казались непреодолимыми. Вивьен всё глубже увязала в этой ловушке.</p><p>                Адаар улыбалась, глядя на неё, делала неуместные, просто отвратительные комплименты, сравнивая и с погодой, и с камнями, и с цветами. Один раз специально подожгла свои короткие белоснежные волосы, чтобы потом ходить вслед за Вивьен и ныть о «товарищеской помощи». Вивьен не понимала. Это глупое ребячество было совершенно неуместно. Вивьен отсекала попытки, но рогатая, что та шелудивая псина, искала её ласки. Вивьен не могла этого дать, обходилась ничего не значащими жестами и словами, но Адаар следовала по пятам, молчаливо и неотступно. Её ритм мог быть быстрым и непонятным, но она определённо умела таиться.</p><p>                Вивьен невольно сравнивала Адаар с почившим Бастьеном и ужасалась сходствам. У Адаар не было состояния или навыка вести утончённый разговор, не имевший прямого резона, но она рубила напрямик, от всего сердца. Как и Бастьен, она любила размах и широкие жесты. Просто любила. Все слабости, все шрамы, имевшиеся у Вивьен, казалось, кровоточили рядом с ней. Горе пряталось за одной маской, за другой скрывался страх, за третьей были надежды, но Адаар этих масок не принимала. Она смотрела сквозь них, всегда стараясь заглянуть за край, хотя и казалась такой наивной.</p><p>                Тал-васготка не умела танцевать. Не так, как принял бы двор. Её бешеный ритм не выдерживали другие, но Вивьен умела подстраиваться, могла задавать ритм им обеим, сохраняя хрупкий баланс. Адаар старалась ухватиться за талию Вивьен и мягко, но уверенно придвинуть ближе к себе. Вивьен же разрывала контакт, уходила от неумелых рук, делая танец больше похожим на догонялки.</p><p>                Она смеялась.</p><p>                Адаар всё ещё стеснялась своих неуклюжих поворотов, но Вивьен не могла сдержаться. Рогатая то задевала низкую деревянную балку кончиком рогов, то столбенела, когда Вивьен в очередной раз уворачивалась от её медвежьей хватки. Растрёпанная и смущённая Адаар стояла потупившись в центре небольшой каморки, потерянной среди темнеющих сумеречных лесов. За стенами слышались голоса спутников Вестницы, а уходящее солнце пробивалось сквозь щели в обветшавшей крыше, продуваемой всеми ветрами. И Вивьен смеялась. В кулак, давясь. Но она не могла остановиться. Насколько она теряла отточенный ритм орлесианских танцев, настолько же находила новый ритм. Диковатый, но живой.</p><p>                Когда не получалось, Вивьен начинала сначала.</p><p>                Она заново брала рогатую за огрубевшую ладонь с кучей мозолей и мелких царапин, аккуратно устраивала её на собственную талию, замедляла ритм и отсчитывала вслух, не отрывая взгляда от глаз напротив. Адаар подстраивалась неумело, но искренне. Училась вести немой диалог, будто открывала заново целый мир. Но когда счёт останавливался — она замирала, не давая отступить, тянулась губами, прикрыв белёсые пушистые ресницы.</p><p>                — Цветик мой, если учудите подобное в Зимнем дворце, вас поймут неправильно.</p><p>                Адаар краснела в ответ, так и не коснувшись губами, и на светло-серой коже этот румянец смотрелся нелепо. Вивьен начинала заново отсчитывать, не давая Адаар остановиться, погрузиться в собственные страхи или метания, и рогатая следовала, доверчиво и молчаливо.</p><p>                В Зимнем дворце рогатая провернула невероятное. Она взяла под контроль разом три основоположные фигуры Игры, будто только этого и ждала всю жизнь. Вивьен смотрела на Адаар во все глаза, не зная, что и думать, не понимая, когда и от кого та переняла столько.</p><p>                Адаар в ответ на немой взгляд только улыбалась чуть смущённо и протягивала руку, предлагая ещё один немой диалог.</p><p>                Вивьен принимала предложение, отсчитывала ритм, чтобы было проще, и Адаар благодарно кивнула, выдыхая, но стоило Вивьен оступиться, — досадная оплошность, — Адаар подхватила её, прижимая к себе крепко и замирая, глядя сверху вниз. Вивьен прикрыла на секунду глаза.</p><p>                Рогатая Хиира целовалась ровно так же, как жила и думала — без экивоков. Мягко коснулась губ и уставилась в упор, хмурясь слишком серьёзно. Её жаркое дыхание было слишком громким и неровным, чтобы оставить хотя бы толику сомнений.</p><p>                Вивьен усмехнулась коротко, мягко перехватывая огрубевшую ладонь, утянула в плавный танец, даже слишком простой и близкий после всего. Но на этот раз Вивьен и вовсе не следила за собственными шагами, возвращая какое-то забытое, мимолётное ощущение, пропавшее из её жизни много лет назад. Хиира уткнулась лбом в лоб, оказываясь глазами почти напротив, улыбаясь так искренне, как не смог бы ни один аристократ Орлея, даже оттачивая это всю жизнь. И Вивьен понемногу начинало казаться, что она готова следовать за этим странным ритмом вечно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>